Of Emeralds and Rubies
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: A series of small stories too short to be submited on their own, but each begging in their own way to be written and enjoyed. Most will revolve around Munto and Yumemi's relationship. Although the individual ratings may change, most will be K to T.
1. Safe

A/n- So, instead of uploading every single little idea I have, I've decided to update this little 'archive' with short snippets that are long enough to warrant being written, but are only a few pages long. Each story **has its own plot**; if I think up an idea for a multi-chapter fic, I'll post it as a separate entity. Also, the ratings of each of these ficlets might be different, so if there's any M for you to worry about, I'll be sure to warn ya. By the way, this is dedicated to Jackie Almasy- happy birthday!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Munto

Summary: She was having nightmares again.

* * *

**1. Safe**

* * *

Her heart was fluttering against the ribcage that held it; slight and nearly weightless, like a bird's wing. The rhythm was so consuming she was having trouble breathing- swallowing- and her body shook with the pressure of it all.

Her hands, clasped together against her breast, wrung silently.

And he was watching her.

Standing under the arched doorway to his room, Yumemi was a frightened animal, rooted to the spot, standing stalk still. Was this real? Would the scene suddenly change? Would she be falling, falling, fall-

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Now her breath was coming out in round bursts. "I'm sorry… I didn't..." But his eyes, of black and bullion, never left her, even when she purposely tried to avert her gaze.

The velvety drapes rippled in the night air, and Yumemi jumped at the unexpected noise. The man upon the bed in front of her narrowed his eyes.

He knew she was having nightmares again.

When the dreams were horrific enough, she would wrap herself in her bed sheets, curled up against the oversized pillows and wait out the morning.

But on the occasions where the dreams were _terrifying_, she stole into his room… and those nights were too frequent now.

Before, he had never caught her. At times, Yumemi would simply stand by the door, gazing at him, making herself remember where she was. He grounded her.

On nights when the fear of _him_ was outweighed by the terror in her own mind, she would creep to his bedside and resist the urge to touch him, to have him hold her.

"Yumemi?" He slid the thin sheet off his legs, swinging them over the side. The pools of moonlight filtering in through the vaulted windows dotted his bare chest, and Yumemi was suddenly very aware of her thin nightgown. "What's wrong?" The note of concern was nestled within thin annoyance and veiled wonder.

"I'm sorry!" She said again, a bit louder then was planned, and Munto stopped midstride. "I didn't mean to… I'll go," and she turned, a hand on the doorframe, ready to bolt down the corridor.

"Wait."

She halted, turning partially around; her body shook.

"Yumemi, it's the middle of the night…"

"I said I was sorry."

"Something is wrong."

"N-nothing."

When he reached her, his hand went to rest above hers on the door, and Yumemi was reminded how tall he was. Up close, she recognized the familiar scent of heat and magic and rain upon him. It calmed her nerves, and a rush of breath expelled from her lungs, blooming against his chest.

He didn't wait for her to utter another word, but took hold of her arms. Yumemi stiffened at first, but he pulled her towards the corner of the bed.

"Now," he began, slowly, "Tell me. What was it this time?"

She didn't know where to begin.

Her world ablaze?

Her friends dead before her?

Heaven sinking and heaving into the Earth below?

_Him_, sprawled out upon her lap, bleeding acrylic cherry down her front?

In lieu of answering, Yumemi simply buried her face in her hands, shaking her head, overwhelmed.

She barely registered Munto's hand upon her shoulder.

Night after night, the horrid images of _his_ war and _his _pain, given to her through their insuperable connection, brought her to the brink of insanity.

"Yumemi..."

He tore her to pieces.

"Yumemi?"

But he always brought her back again.

A strangled sob bubbled up from within the girl, spilling past her lips. She felt as if her world was collapsing, and in her distress, Yumemi's hands found the thin papery cloth of her nightgown. Trembling fingers began ripping, shredding the velum-thin material.

Stunned by this sudden action, Munto grasped at the girl's hands, trying to pull them away from their destructive pattern. When his skin brushed hers, Yumemi gasped at the flooding emotions now coursing through.

She suddenly whirled upon him and thrust her arms out, as if pushing the King away could rid her of the growing hysteria. The sudden weight of her tumbled them both back against the mattress in a whirl of motion and color and noise-

Silence.

Stillness.

An encompassing, eclipsing hush.

Both were lost amongst the downy softness.

The choking sobs that had resonated within Yumemi's chest subsided almost instantly from the heady embarrassment now creeping pink up her neck.

The heat of his skin radiated against her chest, and she was pressed against him, his arms holding her tightly. Yumemi didn't know why she had wanted to push him away mere seconds before. Her hands were still fisted against his collarbone, but Yumemi forced herself to relax. Her nails made tiny trails down the front of him as she allowed her fingers to loosen. She felt him shiver.

A swift sound, perhaps the beginning syllable of her name, was whispered very near her ear. Munto's hold, which had shifted from her shoulders to around her middle, tightened.

Yumemi snuffed softly.

After another moment, in which she concentrated on the feel of his heartbeat, Munto spoke, his voice pitched low, "What… was that?"

"I'm sorry…" Yumemi blinked furiously, hot tears of exhaustion threatening to break free. "It was… so frightening. I saw… I saw you, Munto." And now the words came rushing out; now, when he held her. "It was on fire… everything burned. I was watching from so very far away… I couldn't _do_ anything."

His hand was tangled in her hair, whispering through the strands to soothe her, "You're safe, Yumemi. You will always be safe."

Pause.

"With you?" She said softly after the silence, peering up from his arms. He was watching her with a carefully guarded expression.

A small smile, if just the hint of one, pulled at the corners of his mouth, and the heartbeat in Yumemi's ears quickened; she couldn't discern if it was his or hers.

Munto shifted, bringing his face down to the girl who was curled up upon his bed. Her bright green eyes blinked shyly as he spoke, "Always with me."

Yumemi beamed, relenting to the softness around her. She wouldn't be making it back to her room that night.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/n- So here ya are! More to come! Please review!


	2. Polyfloral

A/n- The room in which this takes place is modeled after Munto's throne room in the second OAV.

Disclaimer: x__x

Summary: Breakfast as… er- usual?

* * *

**2. Polyfloral**

* * *

As the guards pulled open the heavy double doors, the sight of the room beyond caused Yumemi to pause. It was with immense surprised that she realized she was the last one to have made it down to breakfast.

Heat flooded Yumemi's face as all the occupants of the room turned to stare at her.

Erected in the center of the large Hall, with its vaulted ceilings and open columned walls, a table ran the middle. Across from the entrance, Munto was seated at the head, five seats extending along either side, each occupied by a noble of the court. Only the chair directly on Munto's left was vacant.

She knew the Court would be interested in her, this being only her second public appearance save to Munto and his top advisors. She was first announced to the whole of the Magical Kingdom when she and the King appeared in Heaven four days previous, but other than that, Yumemi had been restricted to the private quarters of the castle.

As an attendant came to guide Yumemi to her seat, she saw Munto pause his conversation with Rui, who was placed on his right. He looked up at her.

Yumemi bowed a swift apology before she was lead around the table to her seat. As she took her chair, another servant quickly filled a goblet and placed it before her, setting a napkin in her lap.

"Oh!" Yumemi was not at all familiar with all the attention. "Thank you," she said politely. Turning to Munto, she smiled brightly, "Good morning!"

The corners of his mouth upturned by a slight degree, and he glanced down at the goblet clutched in his hand before looking back at the girl. "How did you sleep, Yumemi?"

"Mmm, fine!"

After a moments pause, Munto turned again to Rui, picking up where he had left off. Yumemi looked down the table, seeing that the other guests had gone back to chattering amongst themselves, eating from the plates of food upon the table, or drinking from their goblets. Prophetess Ryuely, who was a few place settings away, caught the girl's eye and smiled softly- knowingly- at her. Yumemi blushed, glancing down at the round plate in front of her.

"That area is in need of another defense unit. We've secured that part already, yes, but it would be foolish to pay no attention-"

"I disagree."

"But my Lord, it's not as if they do not know about… well... you're coming back with Miss. Hidaka."

Resting her hands idly in her lap, Yumemi listened in on the conversation, seriously interested. She knew Munto felt her attention, for he paused a moment, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye before taking a long sip from the goblet he held.

Mimicking him, she reached out for her own golden cup. It was heavy with the dark liquid sloshing about inside. Bringing it up to her, she tilted the rim back, widening her lips around the thin metal. A sweet froth slid into her mouth and down her throat, burning. Almost dropping the cup, Yumemi was able to place it back upon the table as she coughed and choked, eyes watering.

Again, Munto paused to look at her. Yumemi covered her eyes with her hand, coughing, face screwed up. The King blinked confusedly at her.

"What's the matter?"

"W-what _is_ that?" She puckered her lips, pointing at the goblet with an air of caution.

"Qahwa."

Yumemi's nonplussed look earned a giggle from a petite woman down the table.

Munto's eyes narrowed. "It's commonplace at this hour to-"

"It's _alcoholic_," Yumemi said quickly. Across from her, Rui's eyes widened. It _certainly_ wasn't commonplace to cut off Lord Munto mid-sentence.

The King blinked at her, thumb running a slow circle upon the side of his glass. "You do not have such things back on Earth?"

Absently, Yumemi reached for a slice of bread, eager to rid her mouth of the wine. "Not that I know of." As she set the toast on her plate, Munto pushed a small ceramic bottle towards her.

"Honey." He said simply, "For the bread." With quick fingers he uncorked the top, presenting it in Yumemi's direction.

"Oh…"

"It's good."

Blushing, Yumemi took the spoon he offered her, not noticing the way the whole table was watching their interaction. Rui was frowning.

The spoon felt heavy in her hands, and Yumemi guessed it was not a simple silver overlay. Dipping the utensil inside the pot, Yumemi drew out an amber-lilac glob of liquid.

Now Munto was watching her too, seemingly forgetting about his previous conversation altogether. His golden eyes followed Yumemi's spoon as it made the slow decent towards her plate.

As carefully as she could manage, she spread a thin coat of glossy honey over the toast, setting the spoon back upon the saucer from whence it came. It looked normal enough, except for the color. But then, it was most likely a wildflower honey, and the flowers they had in Heaven would be different from those on Earth.

Lifting the food, Yumemi took a small bite off the edge, but not before glancing at Munto, whose lips were just slightly parted as if in anticipation. Instantly she dropped the toast onto the plate, hand coming up to clamp over her mouth once again. The flavor was so intense and sweet and- and _electric_.

"Goodness!" She managed, clover-green eyes wide.

It was like liquid Pachi!

Blinking down at the toast again she picked it up and took a larger bite, squinting her eyes shut at the concentrated taste, lips pressed together in a thin line.

At her reaction, Munto leaned back in his chair and issued a single low laugh, smile quickly turning into a lopsided half-grin.

Everyone was staring.

"That is from our garden, Yumemi."

"Oh it's wonderful!"

"It is… _my_ favorite."

The girl giggled softly, feeling the bubbly taste side down her throat. "We don't have stuff like **this** back home."

His voice was almost relieved, "You like it."

"Mmhmm!"

There was a pause in which the entire room was silent, and after a moment, Rui cleared his throat, "We need to discuss more about the defense, Lord Munto."

But the King was reaching for the plate of bread, accepting the pot of honey when Yumemi handed it to him. "Not now," He said offhandedly, "I'm enjoying my breakfast."

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/n- Some notes for you:

Qahwa is a fermented coffee bean drink and literally means 'wine' in Arabic. Coffee was called 'the wine of Arabia' by English explorers, and it is thought that the root word 'qahwa' is where we get the word coffee today. This practice is still preformed primarily in Ethiopia.

Pachi is the Japanese equivalent of PopRocks, thusly named because 'pachi' is the sound they make when they crackle.

Polyfloral is a type of honey. It is also more commonly known as wildflower honey.

Another note (I know, **another one**) on Rui's behavior. I have the distinct impression that Rui is going to haaaate Yumemi. I find him, in the brief seconds we saw him, to be extremely interesting in Munto and the Magical Kingdom's safety and wellbeing. Because of this, he sees Yumemi as a needed but unfortunate annoyance, worried that she will 'distract' Munto from his duty. This speculation, of course, could be completely unfounded, but I will be using his 'feelings' on Yumemi in other little Oneshots.

Anyway, more to come!

Please review!


	3. Plummet

A/n- This is dedicated to Nayuki bunny-chan, who came up with the idea, or at least put it into my head.

Disclaimer: Don't own Munto.

Summary: Desperations brings hidden feelings.

* * *

**3. Plummet**

**

* * *

**

She struggled, her hands clawing at iron skin wrapped around steel cables. Her arms ached already, and a sinking, falling feeling of dread was pounding through her heart and flooding her brain as panicked cries burst forth from her lips like round, hollow bubbles.

But the air was thin and fast flowing and all around her, so the sound issuing forth was swept up and carried; drowned within the clouds.

Just over her captor's shoulder she could see the bright lights of the battle raging on further and further behind her.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no.

"Munto!" Yumemi screamed, but the soldier holding her in his vice like gripped squeezed. Her cry of distress turned quickly into a squeal of pain, her spine arching; eyes wide and brimming.

Emotion of a different kind, different than the panicked fear, rose like bile in the back of her throat.

What had happened to him?

_A jet of light; a heat so intense that the sweat upon her brow had evaporated immediately._

Tears were coursing down her cheeks.

_His arms were ripped from around her._

She was thrashing against what bound her, fingers digging under the soldier's helmet in some desperate attempt. The formation around her, the group of six other figures, tightened, and her view of the battle shrunk.

Blood, white hot, sang within her ears with the rushing wind.

She would die. If he was gone she would consume herself with grief… and then who knew what the terrible power she possessed would do to those around her?

Again, she cried out, eyes shut tight against the liquid salt.

A flash of fear and anger, not her own, seared her mind and drove her to choke on the very breath she was holding. The rage- it was consuming- and it tore at her heart and her skin and she- she-

Once, twice, a surge of white-hot power bristled her body, causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end.

In a blurring rush, a streak of red and yellow and gold struck the soldier nearest them to the right. With a mess of color and motion the figure dropped out of the sky, disappearing.

Yumemi let out a loud noise of surprise.

Instantly, the enemies around her rotated, and formed a semicircle to protect their prize. Save the incessant wiping of the wind, there was silence.

Without warning another guard fell, a jet of red colliding with his head.

The others knew there was no change of them fighting and staying alive against this new force. They turned and bolted away, moving in the sky, faster then they had before. Yumemi craned her neck, wanting to see, _needing_ to see.

An explosion, and they were blown off course, Yumemi gasping in surprise as they tumbled over and over again, freefalling for a moment before the enemy soldier that held her was able to right himself. Despite her situation, she found herself clinging to her captor, afraid of the immense nothingness below them.

Blasts, like the rat-tat-tating of firecracking guns, ran from right to left, the noise a tunnel of sound expanding over the horizon behind her.

The man that held her lurched forward, a buffeting noise and a liquid light erupting right over them. He swung around, Yumemi in his arms, and a cracking jolt of shifting weight thrust them to the side. Yumemi slipped from his grasp as a plume of fire and light consumed him.

She was falling

Oh God.

She was falling down through the air that tore at her skin and lungs-

She was falling away to Earth.

Plummeting.

Above her, the sun beamed down hot and heavy, but before the sunbeams a streak appeared, eclipsed by the golden light in a red of flame.

Yumemi didn't call his name. She couldn't call his name. The coldness within her lungs and the lack of oxygen was compressing her words into minute gurgling notes of terror.

But he was rushing down to her, faster than she was rushing away.

Struggling, Yumemi reached out and up, hand arching towards the figure.

A hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling, and an arm slipped behind her back. She saged her weight onto his.

Gradually, their decent slowed, and eventually stopped. Noise become louder then, as if her fall was a vacuume from which sound was barred; only now was it let in again.

He was yelling.

"I told you! I _told_ you, Yumemi! Why do you _never_ listen?!"

But tears were still coursing down her cheeks.

_He was safe_

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Her chest was heaving, breath sucking in and out past her lips.

"I will **not** allow this to happen again! You are _**never **_leaving your _**room**_!"

Yumemi wasn't listening. Overcome with the rushing thrill of just touching death- his death, and hers- only to be resurrected again, cleared her mind to where his face, alight with concern… for her… was all she could ground herself to.

Yumemi threw her arms around Munto's neck, crushing herself to him, sobbing into his shoulder.

The King ceased his yelling immediately, stiffening under the girl's affections. Prying her gently away, he was about to chastise her unrelenting worry when in a whirl of motion her mouth grazed his jaw and locked her lips to his.

He froze.

Yumemi pressed onto him, pulling herself by way of his shirt so she was tilted against the kiss. It was a moment before he reacted, and she was afraid she'd miscalculated, that he was going to push her away.

Slowly his hand moved to press against her shoulder blades. Yumemi shuttered as his lips murmured against hers, beckoning them to part against the advance; he took complete control. A small gasp of breath and Yumemi could feel him sweep her mouth with an aching tenderness.

Air-

With a rasping pant they broke, and Yumemi's eyes snapped open.

Munto was watching her with a half-lidded gaze, lips parted, his chest heaving. A flicker of… of what Yumemi did not know, but it flashed within his golden gaze.

A blush crept up the girl's neck. "Munto, I-" But she was cut off as he softly kissed her once more; only a whisper's touch compared to the first. Her tears smeared against his face and with the first sip of him, Yumemi yearned to drink, and drink, and drink.

Once more they broke.

"I must… get you back," His voice was heavy, as if weighed down by a thick weave of want.

Yumemi nodded slowly, "I'm sorry."

"It…" and he frowned minutely, "It matters little now." His forehead leant down, resting upon hers. "You are safe."

Yumemi gazed into the brilliant gold and relaxed into his touch, "Take me back?"

Held against each other, the pair disappeared in the direction of the Kingdom.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/n- Yay? Just had to get this one out there.

I actually drew a fanart of Munto and Yumemi kissing, the lineart is in the scraps section on my deviant art page but I'll post a link directly to it in the 'news' section of my profile here. PLUS there's a new Munto-FanClub set up on dA now, so scoot on over.

Please review!


	4. Transference

A/n- We've had three mushy little chapters, so I thought I'd post a little bit of a breather. Don't worry, back to the fluff after this!

Disclaimer: Sadly, don't own.

Summary: We knew what happened with Yumemi when they touched, but what about the other side?

* * *

**4. Transference**

* * *

He didn't know if his reach could satisfy the berth between them. Perhaps she was too late; he did not know.

What the Magical King did know, now, was that looking at her tear streaked face from beyond that thin veil… he _needed _to touch her.

Needed it as much as the rock behind his shoulders was real. Needed it to sate the growing hunger of the world, eating him from the inside out, consuming his disintegrating body.

Arching away from the flat stone, air stark and cold against his heated back, Munto poured all his strength into extending every last inch of his fingers towards her.

Oh, he needed it…

Her lips moved, breathless, and his name dropped from her parted mouth-

"Munto…"

A shock, a jolt, ran its way down his spine. He winced at the sudden unexpected feeling and turned his expression into a hard mask to cover his surprise.

Chastisement.

How many times did he have to tell her?

And she smiled, uttering his name again, reaching forward to briefly graze his fingertips.

An implosion of sound.

A pinprick of light and noise and with a rushing, rushing- _whump-_ everything exploded outwards.

The air was forced from his lungs

In the haze that enveloped him, he could still barely see her. The energy was propelling her away, and although she had dropped her hand, _his_ arm still reached- still extended- towards her-

_She's… leaving you_… his mind barely uttered, and for a moment there was the sick emptiness of loss knotted within his chest.

And then her memories came.

They ricochet off the barrier that was breaking between them, flooding Munto's mind to the brim and spilling, sloshing over the sides into every fiber-

_She was running, looking towards the sky…_

The images were so fast it was making him dizzy. A strangled sound escaped his lips

_Drawings of castles that would never look like clouds_…

Choking. It was so fast, and yet he felt every minute emotion.

_A tiny girl, blonde, crying in the schoolyard, filled with the all consuming despair of youthful misunderstanding…_

He was going to be sick from the onslaught of it all.

_The shuttering, wavering self-doubt…_

He was breaking.

_Clover eyes were cast up to the sky but then quickly down again, fear rising like panic…_

Breathing felt like dying.

_Pink umbrellas, an unending reel of pink umbrellas opening, opening, opening to a bright blue sky- so bright it shone like diamond and hurt to stare at-_

When his own vision returned, Munto was surprised to find himself doubled over upon the earth, hands just barely supporting his weight. The last memory, like sand through loosely clasped hands, was sifting through his mind, whitewashed as it faded.

_A girl so alone and different, and not understanding why…_

A stilted gasp brought much needed oxygen into his lungs, and he realized he was shaking, as if he had been violently sick. He coughed once, twice, curling into himself to rasp into the dirt.

His heartbeat was loud within his ears, and faintly, just faintly- although perhaps it was his imagination- he might have heard hers as well.

Burying his face in his hands, he froze.

Sitting back against the ground, Munto ran his fingertips over the skin upon his cheekbone. They came away wet.

He was-

Rivulets of tears streaked his face.

Angry with himself, embarrassed although there was no one around, Munto quickly rubbed out the salt with the back of his hand.

He was still panting, trying to catch his breath, and he could not staunch the weeping. A groan compressed his lungs as he grappled with clamping down upon Yumemi's feelings.

These were _her_ tears… not his.

But then at the thought of her childlike form, wrapped up in her mother's arms, brought a none-too controlled sob into the shuttering silence, and he knew that he was as fused to it as she was. The thought of her reading _his_ mind brought a cold feeling to rest like sluggish ice within his veins.

He sat like that, bathing in the tide of her, for what seemed like a string of unending moments. Riding upon the emotions that lapped gently at his mind, Munto realized that he was now inexplicably bound to the girl.

It was a mystery if he was frightened of that revelation… or warmed by it.

Shaking still, but no longer _crying_, he got to his feet, an arm wrapped round his aching stomach.

Over to the left, the Akuto soldier that had once tried to annihilate him was bent on one knee, bowing in new silver glory to its rightful King.

"Right," His voice was cracked, unused and raw with emotion. He coughed.

Time to head back to Heaven

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/n- you know you read WAY too much Harry Potter when you start trying to use words like dissaparate and obliviate in your writing XD

Please review!


	5. Dawn

Summary: This one is short but fluffy. Slight adult themes, but only if you're really annoying snobbish. If you'd like the 'full effect', please begin listening to the Pride and Prejudice soundtrack. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: o.O

Summary: Yumemi loves the mornings.

* * *

**5. Dawn**

* * *

Yumemi did not open her eyes, for she was savoring the ruminants of a dream once so vivid to her, now a faded watercolor. She allowed the dream to leave her, replacing it with a reality so much like the epitome of what a dream should be she found it hard to believe it was real.

She shifted her head upon the silky pillow; it rasped against her ear with the most delicate of swishing sounds. The material was so soft and warmed by the morning; a kiss of clothe. There were times when she never wanted to leave this downy world of weightlessness…

A panel of sunlight, pale as milky yolk, cast upon her face and breast. She felt the warmth envelope her bare skin to a pleasant degree. Everything was _perfect_. Yumemi still did not open her eyes.

From far away, perhaps a long way below where she slept, the paper-soft warble of a songbird drifted in through the open window along with the warm breeze. She could hear the rhythmic flip-flapping of the drapes, pulled back to allow the sun in, as they creased and folded upon themselves.

Raking in a long and steady breath, Yumemi could faintly smell the inviting scent of sweet grass and crisp water. A pungent but syrupy freshness. The aroma pervaded and prickled her senses.

A sigh escaped her parted lips, and her body sunk down into the mattress.

A molten tightness enveloped her, and Yumemi felt heat rise within her face. A fleeting blush. The arms about her waist squeezed unconsciously; she knew he wasn't awake yet.

Finally, opening her eyes, Yumemi shifted so she could peer down at the figure whose bed she shared.

The King was wrapped round her torso, arms encircling her hips while his head was buried just below her ribs. She could feel his rhythmic breathing bloom over her stomach, warm, as his chin barely touched her navel. He had curled her, much as Yumemi had expected, so that her knees fit snugly against his hips, his knees tucked against her calves.

The top of his head came just below her chest, and his wild hair tickled the soft skin it came into contact with. Reaching with her free hand, Yumemi ran her fingers through the locks that cushioned her bosom. She could feel the small tangles that caught against her nails. With meticulous care she continued combing, marveling at the way the strands of cherry silk flowed like water against the pads of her fingers.

From below, Munto stifled a small half-coherent groan.

Yumemi smile broadened, and she pressed herself into his embrace. On the one hand she wished he would sleep further, for she loved his unbridled childishness only shown when he slept. Conversely, she adored him as he woke…

As if reading her mind, Munto's breathing halted for the smallest of seconds before resuming with a different cadence. Another noise, deeper, as he stretched against the girl in his arms, tightening his hold as a yawn- barely audible- broke.

Yumemi giggled, the position of his hands alighting a tingling thrill.

He coughed, once, before placing his lips upon her buttermilk skin, kissing the patch a few inches below her sternum. His hands left her hips to travel lower, and he slowly disentangled their legs.

She could feel his eyelashes raking over her, a butterfly touch.

"Munto," her whisper was as soft as the air stirring her honeyed hair.

Slowly he raised his head, craning his neck back so that he could look up at her.

His eyes, molten gold ingot, were half lidded with the remnants of sleep, and his hair was a mess no thanks to her previous pruning. Munto blinked, once, before returning to kiss her. Yumemi let out a tinkling laugh, silver bells, into the morning. She could feel him smile.

"Good morning," he murmured, lips barely grazing her skin. He led a trail of kisses up and up as he shifted positions. Leaning against his arm, Munto flopped back down onto the pillow, face to face with Yumemi, who was yawning now herself. The thin sheet, which always found its way to the floor, was pulled up again and settled over the pair.

Closing her eyes, Yumemi felt goose bumps rise upon her flesh as the small gust created by the sheet ruffled cold air past her body.

"Oiy, don't fall asleep again."

His chastisement hinted of humor.

Another yawn, "It's very warm and soft… so inviting. It's hard not to want to curl up here all day."

Yumemi bit her lip, hiding a surprised smile as fingertips grazed her collarbone, tracing down her arms, to her fingertips, and back up again; looping her shoulder to move along her naked breast.

"Is that why you steal away to my room? For the luxuries of the linen?"

Munto's hand, still barely skimming, made loopdeloops across her chest, arching down her front towards the juncture of her hips. Yumemi twitched as a particularly ticklish spot was briefly passed.

"Of course," she chided, blinking open her eyes to stare into his, "Why else?"

A lopsided smile warmed his face as his hands found a hold above her hip. He pulled her to him, inclining his head.

The kiss was deep and soft, and he spoke breathlessly against her open mouth, "It seems that I should give you a proper reason then."

Yumemi gasped quietly as his lips moved to find her throat.

God she loved the mornings.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/n- Don't really know what to say, but I hope you liked it. The title is from the first track on the P&P CD.

Please review; I'd like to know what you think.


	6. Through and Through

A/n- The recent episode inspired two new pieces, this one of the two is extremely short.

Disclaimer: O PLZ

Summary: Based on episode seven

* * *

**6. Through and Through**

* * *

You turned to leave, to go from me, to fall from the edge of the not-so Earth.

My heart was pounding beats of words through my head.

_No._

_Stay._

_I don't care about it anymore._

_Just you._

_That's all I want._

_Just you._

A question, the need for a parting gift, for a parting word to solidify yourself to me. Briefly your head turns, just a quick flick, and I am caught within the amber-gold of utter timelessness.

"I'll wait for you."

The line dropped so beautifully from your lips, your voice pitched low to a heady whisper, as if you wanted none- not even the Gods of time- to hear it.

For what more is sacred now then that thread of hope and light and love that binds us?

My breath catches in my throat, a lodged word or sound or plea, and I realize… If I were to be stricken through the breast, if I was to _die_, I would make the same choking noise.

Somehow it comforts me, though I feel cold through and through.

Then you're gone, plunged into a movable nothing where I cannot go save in the comfort of your arms.

Moving to the ledge I watch the shooting star of you, hoping- although without you I do not know what it is to hope- that you'll come back to me.

But you'll wait.

_Oh_, I know you'll wait.

In death or in life you'll wait for me.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/n- If you haven't checked out "Stay" my mature (OMG) Munto fic, please do so.

More to come!


	7. Wait and Weightless

A/n- Second idea based on episode seven.

Disclaimer: I own Munto. There. I said it. Surprise!

Summary: He watched her as she slept.

* * *

**7. Wait and Weightless**

* * *

He turned, the howling yell dying within his throat, breaking apart the bitterness as it reverberated among the clouds. Tension which had alighted his body and strained his muscles slowly ebbed. All around him the wind was whipping, pulling, as the magic pulled, on ever single atom.

He turned to see her floating.

A sharp move, a quick burst of speed, and he was rocketing towards her.

She was alright. He knew she was alright. But seeing her form arched against the air like that, free from safe restraint… it was all he could do to keep from cringing.

"Munto!" Rui was nearest Yumemi, hovering just a few feet away. He looked stricken, as if he didn't know what to do. An odd sign from someone usually as stoic as himself. "She's fine, the girl is fine!"

"I know," was Munto's quiet response as he came to a halt just above them.

He watched her, watched her hair flutter soundlessly in the wind. He watched her parted lips.

Rui broke him from his reverie, "She saved you."

"On more then one occasion, yes."

_In more than one way_…

The aqua haired man must have seen the shadow pass over his friend's face, because he said nothing else.

Slowly Munto sunk down so that his shoulders were level with Yumemi's body and outstretched his arms. As if her unconscious form knew he was there, the hold the Akuto had on her lessened, and she fell lightly into his grasp.

It was a such a welcome weight.

Convulsively, selfishly, Munto crushed her body to him, curing his shoulders over her. He shook very slightly, wondering at the way she was once again safe.

"My Lord…" Shuza was touching the spot on his chest where the stab wound use to be. "She can heal."

Rui blinked in surprise, as if he had forgotten his own wound. Looking down he ran his hands over his tunic's fabric, "A-amazing! That girl is like a God!"

But Munto ignored the revelation, "I'm taking her back to rest. Shuza, please tend to the other wounded. Rui, follow me." The two men in question looked at each other over their King's head; the healer smiled knowingly, but his counterpart was frowning.

Streaking across the sky, the group landed effortlessly in the western courtyard. Beyond the fountain Ryuely stood, framed in the open columned archway. Toche could be seen peaking out from behind the folds of her dress.

A small smile perked the woman's lips as she watched the King hitch the Earth girl up more firmly in his arms. Her smile widened as he sharply refused an attendant as they offered to relieve him of Yumemi's weight.

"No," was his curt answer.

Shuza bowed swiftly and left them as Munto stepped briskly over the rubble now littering the once pristine yard.

Yumemi was going to be the death of him, he thought. Munto watched as her head lulled against his shoulder.

"Munto," Ryuely nodded towards him as he and Rui walked in the corridor. "I am afraid there is no room yet cleared for Yumemi to stay." A muscle in the King's jaw twitched.

_Now_ he remembered… after his parents were gone they had closed up most of the private rooms save those truly needed for gentry and staff.

"When can one be ready?"

"Soon."

He turned sharply on his heel, "My room then-"

"Munto…"

He paused, looking back.

Reluctantly, he knew what she was going to say. It would be bad form if the other court members found out their King was housing a girl, a _human_ girl, in his private space.

The prophetess held a particularly bright look in her eyes; "Perhaps Yumemi would be more comfortable in a place that reminded her of home? May I suggest the Garden?"

There was a moment where he was going to refuse, but the previous battle had drained him of all argument. All he wanted was for her to be lain down in a comfortable place to _sleep_.

"Fine."

With that he turned down the hall, skirting around one of the columns that had fallen into the walkway during the previous battles. Munto would have liked his Kingdom to be a little more… welcoming for the girl in his arms, but the war had prevented that.

He felt terrible about it. He had wanted to ask her here on her own accord, not by dragging her into his home amidst so much chaos.

Munto narrowed his eyes at a rather large chunk of stone that had fallen from the high vaulting windows.

It was childish… but he had wanted it to be _pretty_ for her.

"My Lord," A petite servant girl was waiting for him at the corner that connected the main Hall to the lower cloisters. She bowed before finishing her sentence, "My Lord, is there anything I can get for you?"

"Some water, please Lalin." He was dying of thirst. "Are the-?"

The girl smiled, "We are already preparing her bed." A brief nod and he moved past her, rounding the corner. "My Lord!" She called out to his back, "The girl will be in need of new clothing! Do you have any requests?"

A smile, a rare smile, passed over Munto's face, and yet no one saw. He recalled one particular umbrella Yumemi had been fond of. "Something pink, thank you." With that he descended the stone steps into the private quarters.

Lalin scrunched up her nose as she turned to the task before her.

_Pink_?

The girl giggled, brimming with gossip to spread.

Below the main hall, the entrance to the Royal Garden lay set back from the other doors around it. The observatory, with its high glass ceiling and living steps, had been a favorite of the King's in his youth, and it was with great regret that Munto admitted he had been too busy as of late for any casual strolls among the foliage.

The door swung silently open, and the warmth of blooming green wafted out into the cool air.

Munto paused as Yumemi turned in her sleep. The girl's hand had curled itself around the hem of his tunic, and was tugged as she clenched and unclenched her fist. She had said nothing up unto this point, but it was with closer inspection that he saw her lips were murmuring very slightly.

"What are you dreaming of, Yumemi?"

Thankfully, she didn't answer, and Munto moved over the grounds towards a particular spot nestled among the trees.

He didn't want her to wake up, not just yet. He wanted to be able to relax before she saw him again. Yumemi _unraveled_ him, and it was taking some getting use to. He could hardly concentrate on a battle raging right in front of him when she was near, let alone if he was with her- only her- in a private room.

Ducking out of the way of a particularly large cluster of leaves, the bed his servants had readied stood in a column of pale sun.

Munto smirked.

The sheets were pink.

He went to lay Yumemi on the plush bed. He hoped it would be comfortable enough for her. Humans were odd creatures; no so much different from his fellow beings, but he never was too sure. Not only that, but Yumemi was… _special_.

Leaning over the comforter, pulling down the sheet, Munto attempted to set her upon the mattress… but she wouldn't let go of his clothing. A frown dipped his lips as he stood up again.

A second try with the same result. Now Yumemi had him by the upper arm as well. He repressed a chuckle lest it wake her.

Turning round, Munto sat upon the bed, rotating slowly to the right so that he could lay Yumemi down fully without straining either of them. Her body hit the sheets, head leaning back once he slipped his arm out from behind it.

Her hips were still in his lap though, and his left arm was still curled round her body. Silently cursing himself, Munto leaned forward, trying to leaver himself up so that his hand could be freed. The angle left him mere inches from Yumemi's face.

He could feel hear breath stir over him.

He could smell her honey sent, and he shivered.

Finally disentangled, Munto slipped her legs up as he pulled the cover snug round her shoulders.

Despite himself, he couldn't stop his hand from tucking stray hair back from her face; he couldn't stop from running just barely the pads of his fingers down her cheek.

Yumemi smiled in her slumber, curling her neck pleasantly to the touch.

"Mmm," she murmured.

The King smiled.

"Mmm, Munto."

He froze, the breath hitching in his lungs, and his hand became immobile by her chin.

An in-sleep yawn arched her Cupid's bow mouth, and Yumemi sank further into the pillows, mumbling his name again as she was plunged into another deep dream.

Munto pulled away, unusual heat flaming his cheeks; warmth flooded the pit of his stomach. His basic instincts told him to turn and leave her now, to let her rest, to remove himself from the situation lest she whimper his name again and he became unable to control himself. Yet something else compelled him to stay.

Standing by the bed, he ran his fingers through the coverlet of Yumemi's hair fanned out against the pillow.

"So that's what you're dreaming of?" His voice barely a whisper, "Me?"

Yumemi's breathing was long and even.

Tentatively his head bowed towards her, one inch at a time, before he was once again just a space from touching her forehead.

A huffy noise passed through the girl's mouth, and her lips tightened into a thin line before relaxing again.

He watched her for a long, long moment.

After the pause- briefly, chastely, Munto's lips skimmed her skin.

"Yumemi," and now it was even less of a whisper, "I think I'm in love with you."

The girl didn't move.

Munto pulled away, feeling a constricted tightening around his throat, as if he were suddenly drowning. The whole of her filled his body- his _soul_- and his heart was pounding harder than when Guridori had had him by the throat. Turning on his heel Munto ducked under the leaves to get back out into the open, taking a shaky breath once he was away from the sleeping girl.

"My Lord?"

Munto looked up.

Lalin was framed in the doorway to the Garden, a water jug in one hand and a sets of clothing in the other. "I have her things," she nodded to the bundle as the King moved to take the water.

His head tilted back, sucking down the cool liquid. He gasped at the icy cold.

"My Lord, your new clothing had been laid in your room."

"Thank you."

"As always, my Lord."

As he moved past her to the exit, Munto paused momentarily.

"Will you stay, Lalin? Just for a moment? To watch her while I'm gone…"

The girl bowed, "Of course."

Nodding curtly, the Magical King exited into the hall, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/n- I kind of needed an explanation about what happened from the time Yumemi went unconscious to when she woke up. Seeing as Kyoto is completely idiotic and didn't have one, I made it myself. Lol

4 more ideas for this story and 1 more stand-alone fic XD inspiration just keeps on coming!

Please review!


	8. Self Sacrifice

A/n- I had to finish and get this out before episode 9 came out; I just had to.

Disclaimer: Actually, no.

Summary: Takes place between episode seven and episode eight.

* * *

**8. Self Sacrifice**

* * *

"I'll wait for you."

It was a whisper, barely even a whisper. Lower then he had first intended.

To be frank, he hadn't intended to say anything at all. But the way she was looking at him, as if she expected something, as if she was deserving of an explanation… or confession.

Her clover eyes widened into round full moons as he took his leave of her.

A quick succession of steps-

He couldn't look back.

He didn't want to.

Because when he watched her, really_ watched_ her, it was as if every fiber of his world was dissolving. Everything he knew to be absolutely and fundamentally true was washed away in whatever tide she bore with her; a tide of hope and love and trust.

_Trust_.

Gods he had never wanted someone's trust so fervently. The desire was so violent it made his teeth hurt.

He wanted to take her by the arms and shake the trust right out of her. Yell at her, scream at her, that who was she to place so much stake in him? Who was she to believe so firmly in all his actions when he _himself_ held no real desire to come back alive?

She made him want to come back, and that was so dangerous.

Above all he wanted to take her by the arms and elongate her back along the curve of his granite throne, arching her body over the hard, biting armrests.

He wanted to complicate her.

Wanted to take the soft, milk-white curve of her thigh and dig in his fingers until she hissed his name, pulling her body down to him so she would finally yield in a mind numbing state of unraveling harmony.

He wanted it all, _it all_, but he said nothing else, as one last quick tilt had him dropping like a weighted stone off the end of the world.

The air whipped round his face as he plummeted, falling fast before bottoming out; shooting like a star away from her.

Even then he wanted to look back.

She was everything he could not give himself to.

He had lain down in front of his people, in front of his Kingdom, and allowed his body and mind to brunt the pain- if only to save a world that was hemorrhaging anyway. So he had no room _left _for her, no conceivable _space_ within him that could be siphoned off to protect what fragility she harbored.

So he destroyed everything that wasn't her.

His Kingdom was falling apart around him. His people were dying.

He didn't care.

She was his anchor, his one memory that above all else would save him until his last breath was torn from his body by some crushing weight.

Before him, the jet of wavering light rose like a pillar of slated salt. Yellow and glowing; it was a testament to the bond they had made, if only magically.

To be bound to her in other ways was a wish he could not fulfill… and he had ceased wishing so long ago.

Before he even reached the light he felt the pull on him, the gravitating leverage that tugged and wrestled him closer.

Just a few more feet-

"Ah-" His voice, choked, was enveloped and nullified in the yawing magic, and his body was pulled upon. Once. Twice. And then he was sliding, barreling, towards the light. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

And then he did look back.

Only at the last second, when he realized this was _wrong_, and he should be there… back there… with _her_.

Pivoting, he made an attempt to escape, but his body was thrown sideways by the magic bands now wrapping round his torso.

"Yumem-"

And all went black.

Silence.

The pull of gravity sent him hundreds of thousands of feet a second.

Perhaps he had died, _finally_ died.

Noise.

A great, whirring cacophony of sound.

No, death would be an all-consuming quiet.

Without warning his body curled inward, and his teeth grit, vision returning in great blotchy patches of black and gold.

All around him the swirls of magic danced like starbursts, wrapping and weaving and pulling and pushing and compressing and ripping him apart. Through the haze below he could see the earth, and above him the thin umbilical cord connecting the two worlds extended into the clouds.

Was he the last barrier between life and death?

The column he was suspended within shuttered.

As if the motion would tear muscle from bone, he raised his arms, trying to fend off the collapsing pillar.

A faint burning, like a branding iron, sprouted along his neck. He knew Outsider runes now crisscrossed the skin there.

Oh Gods it hurt.

"Yumemi…"

Her name was a prayer upon his lips, dropped when the pain or loss became too great that he couldn't carry it alone.

"Yumemi…"

Perhaps she was his deity then, if he used her name so?

Then he would martyr himself, and when he did die, he'd see her as a lowly parishioner would weep before an altar soaked in blood.

His blood.

A sharp sound, like the explosions of firecrackers.

Pain again.

He could taste the metallic sting of iron.

"Yumemi…"

If she was there, then let the end come quickly.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/n- I know this was really angst ridden, but the idea just kind of struck me. Sorry if I made Munto a little more depressed then usual!


	9. Token

A/n- So, I think everyone was a bit mad at the fact that they cut right from Yumemi in the sky to the end and the credits without us even seeing Munto! I mean, really, how did Yumemi get his cloak and ring?

By the way, I was listening to "Olsen Olsen" by Sigur Ròs when writing this, so if you want to listen to it, maybe it would set the mood? I don't know, whatever.

Disclaimer: le-gasp!

Summary: How Yumemi came to be home again.

* * *

**Token**

* * *

Yumemi's contact with his hand broke, and he was the last connection she had before the anti-gravity took hold. Yet, it was not a ripping motion; Munto allowed her to float away from him. Munto trusted her after all.

Arching, reaching, Yumemi could see the reflection of herself in the sky and the space and the pool of earth-on-earth. She could see herself; her lonely, sheltered self, reaching back out to her. She was going to pull and envelope that small scared child into the strong, vibrant woman.

Up and up and… and…

It felt like the surface of a soap bubble just before bursting.

It felt like the fluttering stirrings of a first love

Of true love.

The scene went white; an all encompassing white and the texture on Yumemi's skin was of rushing cotton balls- drenching her in cold clouds. The connection shuttered, solidified, and moved against her heart. All was blooming in great gusts.

Slowly…

The colorlessness was fading slowly… and the sky above her was returning to a robin's blue…

And then she was falling backwards into space.

"Yumemi!" Voices from so far below her split the silence in a tide of worry, but he was the first to reach her.

"Yumemi…" Strong but comforting, his arms were a soft cradle, catching her gently in a warm embrace. The girl blinked, trying to utter sound, but her lips weren't responding. She simply gaped up into the red-framed face in excess of wonder.

It was then she realized she was shaking.

Munto smiled, turning as he slowly descended back to the ground, so that she could survey the scene before her.

"Yumemi. Look what we- _you've_- done," His voice was very close to the shell of her ear.

A gasping breath shook her. "Oh my…I did this?"

"It was always you, Yumemi."

A smile broke her lips.

The sky was an even keel of blue, stretching out and arching over the horizon… only her home lay just below her, and Heaven was hanging above like a crystal chandelier.

"Munto," Yumemi whispered in reverence, relaxing to his touch. "I-" She was about to say more, but a wave of complete fatigue crashed upon her. "Uhn…"

"Shh, Yumemi. Sleep…"

They were nearing the ground, the platform from where Yumemi, Ichiko, and Suzumei had jumped from not so long ago. A great yell voices was becoming louder and louder, as if a mob were running up to meet them.

The girl tried to keep her eyes open, but as the King touched the earth, her eyes fluttered and then closed, her head lulling onto the man's shoulder.

"Ah! Yumemi!" Ichiko was running forward, gaze fierce. "Nah! What's wrong with her?!"

Munto's mouth was a thin line, "She reached the panicle of your world. She touched space-time." His attention was brought back to Yumemi. "The strain has exhausted her." At Ichiko's look, he said reassuringly, "She's just asleep."

Before the girl could snap a reply, a chorus of yells distracted them all.

"Lord Munto!"

The group turned to see Rui, flanked by a hoard of people now crossing the little distance between them. The man looked from the girls, to Munto, and then at the changed sky around them. A flash of stunned confusion flitted over his face.

"What is going on? What… happened?"

Ichiko stepped forward, "Yumemi nearly got herself killed, that's what happened!" She tossed a rumpled look at the King, "No thanks to this guy."

"_Lord_ Munto," Rui bit out forcefully, teeth grit. Suzumei giggled, but Ichiko made a face. The aqua haired man ignored them, "Where are we?"

Suzumei laughed, pointing down, "To-key-yo!"

A laugh, short but blooming with heat, passed Munto's lips.

Rui looked horrified as he stepped forward a few more feet. "This- this…." It was a struggle it seemed, for him man to regain his composure. It probably didn't help that Ichiko kept sending him furtive, annoyed glances.

Munto peered down at the sleeping form in his arms

"Yumemi must return home," He was saying, momentarily distracted when Ryuely came to stand a few feet away. "We cannot keep the three of them here much longer."

Ichiko's eyes widened, "Wait… if _we're_ in Tokyo, then you're saying _you're_ in Tokyo too? This is ridiculous! People are going to kind of notice a bunch of weird land masses suddenly taking up their sky!" Her arms were gesticulating wildly, the King's lips parted in surprise, as if he did not anticipate that particular reaction. "I'm not leaving here until I get some answers!"

Beside her, Rui made a disgusted little noise.

Ichiko whirled upon him, "_Look_ you blue haired, pointy eared little frea-" but Rui made a sharp motion with his hand, a cutting gesture, and Ichiko wavered a moment, eyes wide and lips still parted mid-jibe, before falling sideways into his awaiting arm, unconscious with slumber.

"Annoying thing." The man holding her quipped, voice low as he caught Munto's gaze.

Munto smirked, "Take her back home."

Looking over at Suzumei, who was watching silently, Rui barked, "Come on," The girl nodded, skipping over- much to Rui's apparent mortification- and came to a stop before the Magical King.

"Is Yumemi going to see you again? I think she would want to." Amused, Munto nodded his head slowly, aware that all his Court was watching. "Oh, okay… I'm guess I'm ready to go then!"

Nodding, Munto motioned for Shuza, simultaneously putting a hand on the small girl's head. Within a moment she too was asleep, hoisted aloft by the healer. "You both take them back, I need to return Yumemi myself." The other men nodded, disappearing instantly at his command.

"Munto…"

He turned at Ryuely's voice.

"This is not over, the girl will not stay parted from you for long."

"Yes…" His tone was perhaps a mix between regret and relief. "I know."

The woman bowed her head, a small smile cresting her lips, before Munto disappeared from sight.

A moment-

Perhaps in a more succinct time in which it takes for a moment to pass, the pair was alone in Yumemi's bedroom, quiet and deserted from all residence.

The shadows on the walls danced with mirth.

Looking around, Munto remembered this room; vivid although he had never stepped a substantial foot on the premises.

He knew which was Yumemi's bed.

The one next to the window streaming sunlight.

As he moved to the edge of the mattress, a flicker of first bemusement and then very rich irony colored his face.

How fitting, he thought, that his Kingdom would be visible from her bed…

Sky beyond her curtains was his home.

"Ah…"

Munto blinked down at the girl in question as she stirred, waking by a fraction as he lay her down.

"Munto?"

"Sleep Yumemi."

"N-no…" Her eyes fluttered open. "Where are we?"

"You're home."

"But-"

"Rest, I must go."

The girl struggled, catching his hand as he moved to pull away.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded, emotion dripping from each word, her eyes wide and glassy with the remnants of dreams. He looked away.

"Yumemi…"

"Please stay. Please. I'll do anything… please."

Kneeling down, the King held her fingers tightly, "I need to go to my people." Before she could utter another strangled word he continued, "I will be with you again. I promise." But the look in her eyes was torture. Sighing, looking down at their clasped hands, he was struck with an idea of how to solidify his word to her.

Breaking their contact, Munto fiddled briefly with the gold signet band looping his middle left finger. It slid off with some coaxing. Reaching for Yumemi's slender grasp, he took her hand; the left one, and slid the ring on the digit adjacent to her pinky.

"I promise." He said again, a quiet force behind his words.

Blushed into silence, Yumemi nodded weakly, curling the hand to her chest where she cradled it. She shivered, once.

A warm smile parted Munto's lips, hand coming around as if to blanket her. Materialized out of nowhere, a familiar bolt of red cloth fluttered down over Yumemi's body.

"Now sleep, Yumemi."

As her eyes closed again, Yumemi was graced with the scent of air and magic- his scent.

The last thing she heard was his laugh, not sharp and biting, but low and reverberating through the cloisters of her mind.

Yumemi drifted off, curled around his cloak, beaming.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

A/n- Hopefuly this is in-character and on-par with what could be canon. I was thinking of doing another one of these "how did they get home" only with Rui and Ichiko, but I don't know if anyone is interested. Takers?

Anyway, please review!


	10. Pervading Wavelengths

A/n- This could be considered a companion piece to "Token"

Disclaimer: I would do a much better job than KyoAni, thank you _very_ much.

Summary: He left his ring with her, and she felt him live within it.

* * *

**Pervading Wavelengths**

* * *

She woke with a start, her breath ragged in the heady pressure that was stifling- suffocating. Sitting bolt upright, Yumemi struggled with what bound her, only to find herself back in bed, in her room, wrapped tightly within a swath of red.

Her chest heaved with the afterglow of overflowing terror and regret and- and… and she was _home_, and his cloak was around her.

Something fell from her clutching fingers, dropping like a stone onto the sheets, skittering away down her legs and rolling onto the mattress. It shone in the butter-yellow light streaming through her window, reflecting back. Yumemi stared at it, transfixed, unsure if she was breathing at all.

Ring.

And the memories of her return from Heaven flooded back.

And the tears came.

Hiccoughing great bursting breaths, she reached down to clasp a shaking fist around the ring of metal. It was a solid weight, and _oh _so_ warm_.

"M-M-"

But it was impossible to utter any kind of word, least of all his name, when the world was swimming before her eyes and she was barely sucking in enough oxygen to stay coherent. Instead she flopped back down, head upon the pillow, curled upon herself with him wrapped up in his breast.

Exhausted, Yumemi slipped into unconsciousness.

The second time she woke, it was without the jolt from before. Her alarm, tinkling soft symphonic harmony from the desk near her bed, slowly shuffled off the sating sleep. School was calling her.

How could she go?

How could she bring herself to _go_ when…

Yumemi didn't even glance out her window as she swung her legs over the side, hand still firmly rounded over the gold ring. For a frantic, wild moment, she didn't know what she was going to do with it. The band was too big for her; for any finger, and it would be a nagging worry on her mind that it would fall off… but she didn't want to leave it home either. That would… ruin it… ruin it's purpose.

Opening her desk drawer, in the back next to the bracelet Ichiko had given her for her thirteenth birthday, Yumemi pulled out a thin gold chain; it was as delicate as it was fine. The ring was dropped on the loop, and the loop was placed around her neck.

The metal was warm, too warm for regular gold, and shuttered against her skin like a bird's wing; like the fluttering of her heart.

The day wore on.

That night, after her family had bid her good evening, Yumemi lay awake wondering about the ring; about it's flutterings.

It could almost be mistaken for her own heartbeat, but it was not. Yumemi knew this, for she had felt him, _all of him_, for too long not to know what his heart sounded like.

She had foregone her nightdress, despite her brother, and lay under the thin sheet in nothing but bare skin. Pulling the edge, she slipped the cover down to her navel, allowing the night air to nip at her bare chest.

The ring lay over her heart, and when the moonlight struck her from the window, she almost felt the metal heat.

It hummed.

It hummed with a life not her own, with that heartbeat that was not hers.

"Munto…"

And the band was on fire, and she could feel a rush mingling with the metal, as if it were reacting to his name. As if he were reacting to his name as she spoke it.

"Munto…"

Nimble fingers picked up the band and it trembled with her touch; Yumemi blushed, and wondered if he could sense it too.

Her other hand touched the skin where the ring had lain, her heart, and felt the blood there sing white-hot.

The ring was brought to her lips, so when she spoke, her words drew thin butterflies over the surface. "I can see it," She whispered, looking out the window where the Kingdom hung, "I can see you up there… somewhere."

The ring danced like fire, although it was still as stone.

"Can you see me? Munto?"

Her breath was slightly ragged now.

"I- I," Yumemi gathered courage, feeling foolish because she was speaking to an inanimate object as though there was life there, as though someone were behind it.

And that was impossible.

Wasn't it?

"I'm waiting. I trust you… I… I think... I'm in love you, Munto." The metal was cool against her mouth. "I love you."

Silence.

The ring beat like the hammerings of her own heart- strong and fast and feaverish.

Could he hear her? Could he still see her mind- her memories?

Closing her eyes, Yumemi pictured him while clutching his ring close. She imagined him dropping down in front of her from the sky, trying to hide his grin as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck whilst crying his name.

And he was taking her face in his hands, kissing her; long and drawn and deep-

The picture wavered-

and-

and-

And she wasn't in control anymore…

The day-dream image shifted, and he was snaking his hand up her shirt, and her body was pressed to his and things were warm and alight-

Suddenly the moment snapped away, and Yumemi's eyes blinked open, face hot, body aching.

"Oh."

She turned over, wrapping herself up in his cloak, trying to clamp down on the turmoil. The ring was heavy set against her breast, burning again but dully.

Somewhere above, another woke with a start, groaning a singular note of frustration into the night.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

A/n- This actually moved in a different way then I originally planned, but I'm happy with it!

Please review!


	11. Shush

A/n- I will be starting my multi-chaptered Munto fanfic sometime soon, so I'm really excited about that. Still updating this little archive however, never fear!

Disclaimer: If this whole thing falls through, maybe I'll buy Munto so I can do what I want with it.

Summary: Companion to "Token" but with two very different people…

* * *

**Shush**

* * *

He used the pull of her to direct him; the gasping pull of her subconscious that rooted her to a certain spot upon the Lower World. Otherwise he would have appeared at a very different place besides the front steps of her house.

The landing was difficult, for the pull of gravity on the world below was strange, and he stumbled. It wasn't _stronger_ particularly, but it was more noticeable here then in Heaven.

Rui's hand shot out to steady them so they didn't end up tumbling backwards down the stairs that ran from door to street.

He grit his teeth, taking another pause before disappearing once again, reaffirming them upon the ground as they staggered into the girl's room; next to the window. Her sleepy weight shifted and he nearly lost his hold as she tilted from his arms. She was slight, but so was he; unlike his King, who held his charge with formidable strength, Rui depended mostly on his Akuto power, and so even this Earth-girl was uncommon weight.

As his arms slipped around her middle, as he pulled her flush again his body to steady them, she woke.

"Ah… uhn…"

He was staring at her closed eyes when they snapped open in a fury of chocolate-brown.

"AH!"

She pushed him, hard, and he stumbled away from her. Ichiko wobbled and fell backwards onto her bed, still yelling.

There was a noise outside her door.

With lightening speed he was near her, next to her, hovering over her, his hand clasped over her mouth as his side pinned her down.

"Shush!"

The girl stiffened, a flashing heat rising to pool within her cheeks as she struggled under him. She was successful in elbowing him in the ribs, to which Rui made a small noise, and then they were quiet.

They were dead silent save Ichiko's heavy breathing and Rui's fast-beating heart. He could feel warmth blooming over his palm.

"Ichiko?!" Her father's voice boomed from the hallway. "Are you all right?"

The girl's eyes were wide as they rounded on the soldier. He didn't understand for a moment, but then she reached up and wrenched his hand away, holding it firm within her grasp.

She took a slow breath, shaking, "I'm fine dad. Just a bad dream… a _really_ bad dream." Her eyes never left his, and they were glaring daggers. Slowly, Rui slipped away and off her, trying to pry his hand away as he stood. Ichiko sat up, holding firm. "I'll be out in a minute for school, just a sec!"

"Oh, okay!" Her father's footsteps died off in the other direction.

The girl was breathing hard again, but this time Rui expected it was less out of fright and more from sheer anger. Her hold on his fingers intensified, if not almost painful.

"If you ever," She hissed, "_Ever_ come into my room again, I swear to God I don't care _who_ your King is I'll-"

He wrenched his hand back, "Lucky, aren't you, that I was only returning you to your home upon _Lord Munto's_ request. _He_ seemed to think it best you return to your world safely."

"I don't really give a damn! Never come here again!"

Rui bristled. He was not use to being spoken to like that. "Learn some respect."

Ichiko stopped, standing up slowly, brandishing her finger in his direction. Her eyes flashed as she stepped within inches of him. Rui's breath caught and held as the girl looked up at him, anger rolling off her in waves. He could see his stunned reflection in her fierce- strong- beautiful gaze. "Get. Out."

"Gladly."

They didn't move.

"OUT!"

Before he could bring himself to utter any kind of retort, he turned a half step and disappeared, but not before glancing once again at her face.

As Rui's arrival was greeted by the unfortunate news that the King was once again lost, the girl he left on Earth was stumbling back to sit on her mattress.

Ichiko's hand was clamped over her breast as her anger ebbed and her blood ceased to run singing sounds through her ears.

"Idiot…" She murmured, biting her lip.

The memory of him snapping his hand at her before she fell asleep; of him reaching out as she fell…

The memory of him pressing her down…

A thrilling jolt in the pit of her stomach.

"Uuuugh," Ichiko turned and buried her face into the sheets. "Idiot!"

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/n- Dedicated to Mixed-Colors, who wanted this.

Review!


End file.
